Virtually all board sport and ski enthusiasts face the problem of how to maximize recreational practice, skill development and exercise during times of the year when use of such equipment is not feasible. For example, snow boarders find that after a full winter season, their skills are enhanced but after the spring, summer and fall months of inactivity, board skills must be redeveloped and tuned once winter conditions provide the appropriate back drop for practicing the sport.
Not only do winter sport enthusiasts face the grim prospect of having to go long periods between board usage but others such as surfers face similar constraints. Obviously, the surfer can only effectively use a surf board when ocean access is available. There are times when surfers must travel inland and away from major bodies of water preventing board usage.
Most board owners also own protective carrying cases. Cases are employed to not only protect boards during travel but also during storage. Cases are generally provided with one or more carrying straps or handles and protective side walls which are either padded or composed of rigid layers to prevent or at least lessen board damage during storage or travel.
It has now been determined that a sliding exercise apparatus and recreational device can be created by making relatively minor modifications to the design and manufacture of board cases and, in some instances, the boards themselves. Such modifications can convert traditional sports boards, being only periodically useful, to exercise apparatus and recreational devices which can be employed virtually wherever and whenever a user decides to engage in board-related recreational activities. These and further objects would be more readily appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.